Meian Akuma
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 明暗 (Meian)-light and darkness,light and shade 悪魔(Akuma)-devil,demon |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: ZASSHULOID(zasshu means hybrid while loid can stand for utauloid or vocaloid) MODEL:1202(according to her age and the number she is based on (2) |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'half-devil half-angel reincarnated hybrid/originally a human/female' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'G3-C6' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Meian Tenshi(twin sister) Koko Nekoha(cousin) Nekura Muko(best friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | 1201(in human years) 12(in devil years)also since she died at age 13 she will no longer age from then on | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Any' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | Meian Akuma and Nekura Muko Blog/askpage Facebook page |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'37.5kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Sweets(candy,cake etc.),ribbons(she is based on the number 2 and a semi quaver with the stem facing down)' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |Koumorikokochan (illustrator) |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'152cm' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |Koumorikokochan | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'IN-PROGRESS' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |27/10/2013(when the idea came around) | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Both sweet and sour foods,drawing and designing,making dolls' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST |YOUTUBE |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'15/3/2014' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Liqourice,gory stuff(normal only),dark places' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONGS |'IN-PROGRESS' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Innocent and naive but likes to change personalities to make friends with everyone.This is due to her past as,being a hybrid,all the other pure blood devils and angels hated her. PERSONALITY BREAK:Sweet but insane and destructive.This can either happen when:1)Someone insults her friends unless that someone is Tenshi or Nekoha or Muko(TEMPORARY) 2)When she loses ANY of her ribbons(PERMANENT UNTIL SOMEONE MANAGES TO TIE THEM BACK TO HER) Trivia: She was banished from the devil realm for bringing an injured angel into the realm to take care of it. Nekura Muko is her only pure blood devil friend and is the one who made her left heart shaped band out of an unique material which applys gravity similar to Miku's.She also created a new realm with the other ZASSHUloids and a few others for all hybrids and pure bloods who don't fit in/don't want to be pure bloods |} Contents http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Akuma_Meian# hide#Contents #Languages #Voice Configuration #Usage Clause ##Voicebank Contentshttp://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Akuma_Meian?action=edit&section Supplemental Information Hair color: Pink fading to red.(normal), Straight strawberry blonde with pink streaks without twintails(personality break),Half her hair is tied up in two twintails and the right side is held by a heart shaped object similar to Miku's that holds hair up without touching it. The ribbons around her right twintail and the one she used to tie her left twin tail are a gift from her friend before she left the demon realm are enchanted. They make the hair they hold curly.The ribbons wrapped around the left front hair and her arms are just to contain her power and she rarely takes them off Headgear: Headphones Eye color: Left eye:pink Right eye:Purple Headphones: Black Headset with dark pink illuminations http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140319101306/utau/images/5/51/Icon_Akuma_Meian.jpgDress:A '''pink dress with darker pink ribbons around her shoulders connected. She wears a white outer layer and a detached collar,on the detached collar,there are symmetrical semi quavers with the stems facing down > Her boots are over-the-knees and are black laced up with dark pink ribbons she has thigh high socks that can be seen though the ribbons and has ribbons on her arm near the shoulder on the left side and near the wrist on the right side. '''Nationality/Race: Hybrid reincarnated half devil half angel/was born in England as a human.She also has white devil wings but most of the time while singing she hides them. Favorite phrase: ne~ ne~ / hey~ hey~/yup~ yup~(form of agreement). LanguagesEdit Akuma can only sing in Japanese at the moment.English voicebank in-progress. Voice ConfigurationEdit Only version 1 currently available. Usage ClauseEdit VoicebankEdit Meian Akuma v1 Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Voicebanks from Singapore Category:ZASSHUloids Category:Devil Category:Angel Category:Hybrid Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Utau Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Half devil half angel Category:Official Character Profiles Category:2014 utau Category:2014 Utau Category:Profile pages needing cleanup